


The Dick Pic

by Mockingbird_22



Series: It Started with a Dick Pic [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Dick Pics, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: A series of lewd text messages somehow leads to Barry Allen hooking up with his arch nemesis Leonard Snart.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts).



> This all came about from a discussion with [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena) over on tumblr about Len breaking into Barry's home and taking pictures of him naked. I wrote the fic and she did the [art](http://wacheypenaart.tumblr.com/post/156776929999/was-chatting-with-mockingbird-22-about-len)! Hope you enjoy :)

So the thing that could run faster than anything was indeed a man. Now Len had his name, thanks to the Ramon kid, he needed more information and to really see who he was up against and what threat he posed.

Up to now he’d gathered what information he could from behind the scenes. However their public fights were becoming more frequent and Len seemed to be losing a lot which he was not happy about, even if they gave excellent bantering opportunities. He needed something good on the Flash, to get the upper hand in a fight or just some piece of incriminating information he could use as blackmail material should he ever need to. Plus, Len couldn’t resist the temptation of finding out more about the man under the mask.

Finding Barry’s address hadn’t been hard with his contacts and so now Len was wondering silently around his apartment, trying to find anything that would give him the upper hand, or could prove that Barry was the Flash. It never hurt to have some kind of leverage in his corner after all.

Len was nearly done snooping, having decided that there was nothing useful to be found in the living room. He was just crossing back toward the door when he noticed another door open: Barry’s bedroom. The room was still dimly illuminated where a lamp had been left on.

He couldn’t help but peek inside, the room was messy, Len scoffed at that. How does a man with speed powers not have the time to clean up? But that was not the point. Len had more snooping to do and the door _was_ already open. It was just too easy.

Len stepped inside and the first thing he noticed was that Barry had kicked all his covers off and was sound asleep, completely naked. Things just got a lot more interesting.

Len thought on it for a minute, finding the flash like this could pose a perfect opportunity for revenge, but it also gave an opportunity for embarrassment too. So Len pulled out his phone and set about snapping some pics of Barry like this including several close ups. He was about to leave when he noticed the kid’s phone on the bedside table and the temptation was just too much. He found Barry’s number and put it in to his phone, with that Len finally decided to leave and silently snuck back out of the apartment.

It was a week day later when Barry received a strange text from an unknown number. Well text wasn’t quite the right word: it was a picture… of a dick. Barry shrugged it off as spam of some kind, forgetting to tick boxes when he ordered stuff online or whatever or someone just randomly typing in a bunch of numbers and hitting send.

A couple of days later there was another picture, still of a dick though. Again Barry shrugged it off as spam and deleted it.

Then the same thing three days later: a random dick pic from some unknown number. What was up with these spammers these days?

One week passed by and then Barry received another text, this time it had a caption: _I see the fastest man alive runs too hot for clothes._

Barry groaned at the puns. This was clearly not a mistake he knew now exactly who was sending these texts: Captain Cold. It took him a further minute to understand the significance of the picture though. And when he did his thought process was along the lines of, “Shit!! I recognise that dick, it’s mine!!”

Which meant Leonard Snart had been in Barry’s home, had seen him naked and had taken pictures… several… and all from different angles. Great. Just what he needed: his nemesis having nudes of him.

Barry shoved his phone back in his pocket and concentrated on his work for the rest of the day, thank goodness Singh hadn’t decided to walk up behind him at that moment.

When he got home he noticed another text, actual words this time. _Why is your apartment so messy? You literally have super speed?_

Barry didn’t need to be lectured on tidiness by a criminal so put his phone away and tried to forget that Captain Cold had his phone number.

That didn’t work because 10 minutes later was another picture. _You know I’ll just keep sending these, right?_

Barry despaired, the man was ridiculous, such a drama queen.

 _“Look Snart, I know telling you to delete my number and the pictures isn’t going to work. So could you at least send them when I’m not at work? I don’t need my boss seeing that!_ _And I’m tired when I get home that’s why my place is messy. Happy?”_

_“Very. And seeing as we’re so well acquainted now, it’s Len. So… The Flash sleeps in the nude, how thrilling.”_

_“Really? You’re what? Pulling me up for how I sleep in my own bed?”_

_“No no no, Barry. Just intrigued is all. I like to gather as much information as I can about an opponent, you should know that.”_

_“You’re ridiculous. I can sleep however I like okay. And anyway it’s comfortable. Not that I need to justify anything to you.”_

_“Until next time Barry.”_

And that was that. Until Len texted to ask something a couple of days later. And When Barry didn’t reply straight away he got sent another picture. A different angle again, how many did Len take exactly?

After that they fell into some sort of routine. Len tended to text in the evening or weekends as per Barry’s request. So no rogue pictures were spotted by the Captain, which Barry was extremely thankful for; it seemed Len could be a man of his word when he wanted to be.

Oddly, both seemed to like texting each other and soon they’d been messaging every other day or so for a couple of weeks without even noticing. It was nice, Len was easy to talk to and Len thought the same of Barry. He still sent the pictures though, it was fun and he loved teasing Barry, Barry seemed to take it in his stride too and didn’t mind the joke… eventually.

At some point Barry had even started to respond to Len’s more flirty messages too, they were clearly done in jest but Barry didn’t seem to mind too much. He even found himself flirting back a little, or attempting to at least. 

Len found it hilarious but also strangely adorable. Which was a word he never thought he would use to describe his nemesis but here he was using it. Barry was clearly inexperienced with flirting but Len appreciated the effort at least.

******

Barry had just walked into the labs and sat down. His phone pinged and he pulled it out without really thinking: another dick pic. By now it had become somewhat of a game when Len wanted his attention or to be annoying. Barry should have been more careful though because at that moment Cisco walked up behind him and asked, “Why are you sending dick pics to yourself?”

Barry panicked trying to hastily lock the phone and put it away before turning to face Cisco. He tried for calm but instead half screamed out, “How do you know what my dick looks like?!”

“Who exactly did you think gave you sponge baths while you were in that coma? Dr. Wells?”

“Oh uhh right. Well just forget you saw anything okay?” Barry said while hastily walking away from this situation. He didn’t need anyone knowing that he’d been half text flirting/half groaning at the pictures his nemesis was sending him which he’d acquired by breaking into Barry’s house.

“Barry get your ass back in here now!” Cisco demanded.

Barry reluctantly walked back in with his head hung like a naughty child.

“Explain,” Cisco said.

“Uhh…”

“Barry,” Cisco pressed on.

“Okay fine. I haven’t been sending the pictures to myself. They are of me but someone else is sending them to me.”

“Go on,” Cisco stated. The plot seemed to be thickening, who was the mystery person messaging Barry?

“Well, someone sort of broke into my house and-”

“Hold up,” Cisco said putting a hand up to silence Barry. “Someone broke into your house and you just failed to mention it? When was this?”

“A umm, few weeks ago,” Barry mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“A few weeks? And you didn’t tell us or the police because…?” Cisco gestured for Barry to carry on.

“Because the person kinda took pictures of me while I was sleeping and now it’s become a bit of a joke between us and he sends them to be annoying,” Barry answered.

“For real?” Cisco asked incredulously. “He took dick pics of you and now sends them to you?”

“Yes. He originally did it to use as leverage but I’m pretty sure he’s not gonna use them against me now,” Barry answered.

“I’m probably not gonna like the answer but I’m sensing it’s someone we know?” Cisco asked nervously.

“Oh uhh you know him. But before you freak out just remember he’s not all that bad anymore.” Barry drew in a deep breath. “It’s Leonard Snart.”

Cisco’s mouth gaped open. “WHAT?!”

“Yeh… it just kinda happened, I’m sorry. We just sort of started texting after he got my number and he’s really not that bad.”

“So let me get this straight. Your nemesis broke into your house, took naked pictures of you, got your number somehow and then started texting you with the pictures, and you’re not really that bothered by this?”

“Well at first I was but we kinda just started chatting and it was nice. And weirdly the pictures don’t bother me as much as they probably should, Len’s not gonna use them to expose me,” Barry explained. 

“I’d say plenty of you is already exposed,” Cisco joked. “And its Len is it?”

“Yeh he told me to call him that and it kinda stuck,” Barry answered sheepishly. “I know you’re worried but I promise I know what I’m doing.”

“Okay Barr, I trust you.”

“Thanks Cisco,” Barry said pulling the other in for a hug.

******

So the texting carried on and both were getting more comfortable talking, not really opening up about anything too deep or personal but the words seemed to flow more easily, chatting about things like music, books, likes and dislikes.

Barry always looked forward now to getting a text from Len whenever he heard his phone ping. He’d even given Len a personalised tone, admittedly at the start it was so he knew to be careful opening those messages at work, just in case, but it just stuck after that.

When Barry received a picture that evening it took him a minute to understand. It was a dick but it wasn’t his dick… oh.

Len hadn’t even planned on taking a picture. He’d been messaging Barry earlier and had started an inappropriate line of thought about him. He’d gotten a little excited in his fantasy and the next thing he knew he was lowering his fly. It was just a fantasy so he didn’t feel too bad but that’s when the idea struck. Why not send Barry a picture back too? It was exciting and a little thrilling. So he took it, cock in all its hard glory.

He’d left the picture on his phone, not yet sent while he got himself off. A while later he picked his phone back up and saw the picture, with arousal no longer coursing through him Len panicked. Should he send it? Would it be too much? Too weird? His feelings of self-consciousness started to creep in too. Was the fact he was hard in it too disgusting? Len was getting anxious. With Barry it was all teasing, this was something a little more serious, intimate. Len didn’t do intimate with anyone.

He psyched himself up though and eventually he thought screw it and what would be would be and hit send. He could try and play it off as a joke if things went wrong. When no reply came after a couple of hours he really started to worry. He knew he’d overstepped a line. Would Barry be mad that he was hard for him? Would he never talk to him again? 

Things had suddenly taken a turn and Barry didn’t quite know how to react. He’d never done the ‘send nudes to each other thing’. He’d barely done the ‘see each other naked in real life thing’, so was obviously a bit taken back. His immediate reaction was to get flustered and panic.

When he’d taken a moment to calm down he couldn’t help but pull the pic up again and get a better look though. Len was certainly impressive and he was hard… for Barry. He didn’t know what to make of any of it. He couldn’t deny that a little bit of arousal flared to life inside him but that was quickly shut off by worry. Should he send one back? Should he up the game? - He wasn’t sure he felt comfortable with that. What was expected here? Was this more than a joke now?

He decided to sleep on it.

Except the next day he was so busy he’d completely forgotten about it until he was falling asleep that night and realised he hadn’t replied. But what was he meant to say back? He liked Len and didn’t wanna mess this up. He needed help.

******

Three days. It had been three days since Len had heard anything from Barry. Sure that wasn’t unusual by most people’s standards but they’d been speaking on and off every day for the past couple of weeks. Something definitely wasn’t right.

Len started beating himself up, it was a stupid heat of the moment decision and now he was hating himself over it. Of course Barry didn’t want that on his phone, didn’t even want to see it at all. Why would he? They were messing around and joking and getting to know each other and he had to go and ruin it. Sending Barry his own pictures had turned into a joke and Barry didn’t even seem that bothered anymore but Len felt he had now crossed a line.

Len knew he needed to apologise but would Barry even read it, would he even believe him? He hated the thought that he’d ruined whatever thing was starting between them. Len had never exactly had any luck in the romance department why would that end now?

He started to type out a message but nothing felt right, enough. He gave up and threw his phone down on his bed. He should just give up on messaging Barry altogether.

******

Meanwhile, Barry had decided he needed Cisco’s help on this one and the first free day he had he was at the labs.

“Hey Cisco, could you maybe help me with how to respond to a text?” Barry asked nervously, he always felt a bit weird about crossing personal lines or something. Which was ridiculous as they were best friends but Barry had never been great at talking about his love life, let alone whatever this was.  At least Cisco was aware of his and Len’s texting and long standing dick pic joke so it wouldn’t be too much of a surprise to him.

“Sure man. Whatever you need.”

Before Barry realised what he was doing he had his phone out and was handing it to Cisco.

“Barry what exactly am I looking at here? Is this your dick again? Is this a joke?” Cisco took a brief glance back toward the phone. “Wait… wait a minute this isn’t you, this, this is Captain Cold’s dick isn’t it?!”

“Uhh…” Barry’s eyes went wide, he didn’t really know what to say. He hadn’t actually meant to show Cisco the picture just vaguely allude to it and get help in how to reply.

“Oh man! I mean you know I don’t really go that way but damn Captain Cold is packing some heat!”

“What should I do?” Barry said a bit panicked. “I like him and it’s already been several days since he sent it, he’s gonna think it weird I haven’t replied and I don’t wanna push him away or do anything weird.”

“Well, have you considered sending a picture back, like for like?” Cisco suggested.

“Umm, I thought about it but didn’t know if that was the expected thing to do or if this was meant to be a joke and me sending something would be weird?” Barry replied.

“Barr, what’s the worst that could happen? You send one back and things go from there. If it gets weird you could always call and explain,” Cisco offered.

“Yeah, sure. I can do that. Thanks Cisco.”

“Anytime buddy!”

So that evening Barry, a little nervous, took a picture of his dick. Hard just like Len’s had been. He stared at the image for a few seconds and then hit send. He hoped he’d read the situation correctly and done the right thing and it wasn’t coming too late.

When Len’s phone pinged he glanced and saw he had a message from Barry but he didn’t want to open it. He didn’t want to see that Barry found him disgusting and awful for sending what he did, didn’t want to read that Barry no longer wanted to speak to him. He already guessed that was probably true anyway. He made one stupid impulsive decision and ruined what they had going.

******

Four days passed and Barry hadn’t received any kind of reply. Should he call Len? Would Len want that? Would he even pick up? Did Barry do the wrong thing by sending his picture? If he wanted no more to do with Barry then he’d just ignore the call anyway. Maybe he should just text Len and try to make light of everything, go back to more neutral ground. Could that work? Just bury all of this and move on?

Most of that time fell on his days off and so he sat around the labs, waiting for some crime to be committed that he could stop. It seemed that the criminals were being good though and there’d been no disasters so he’d hardly done any super-heroing over the last couple of days. Instead he’d just sat around and kept asking Cisco questions and his advice. And no he was not “pining” Cisco!

Barry had no idea how to move on from this but he was worried though, he couldn’t help it. Dammit when had he started to care about Len so much? He needed to find him and sort all of this out once and for all.

******

Cisco was more than happy to help Barry track down Len, any excuse to use his tech knowledge and to stop a mopey pining speedster from getting in the way of all of his work. He loved Barry but enough was enough. He did however bring up a good point that Len may not be all too happy to see Barry, which Barry agreed, so being the good friend he was said that he would go and see Len and try and talk some sense into him.

So Cisco had tracked Len’s phone and found that he was currently… in the park? Obviously he wasn’t a supervillain all the time but Cisco just hadn’t been expecting somewhere quite so open. Cisco made his way there and as much as he’d rather not confront Len alone, he did want to do it for Barry, if only because it allowed him to get back on with actual work.  

Cisco found Len sitting on a bench drinking coffee, dressed nice and smart – probably trying to blend in. He took a deep breath and walked over, right in from of the man so Len had to look at him.

“Yes?” Len drawled.

“I am here to take you to talk to Barry,” Cisco stated.

Len scoffed. “He doesn’t wanna talk to me kid. Just leave it.” Len didn’t need anyone interfering and trying to get him to see Barry. What was the point, Barry didn’t want that anyway, probably.

“Sorry can’t do that,” Cisco answered defiantly. “He’s upset, think he’s done just about everything under the sun wrong and doesn’t know how to fix things. Hence why I’m here. So you’re gonna come with me and you’re gonna go and talk to him and stop ignoring him.”

That was not what Len had been expecting. Barry thought this was his fault? Damn these heroes always blaming themselves. This one was on Len, completely.

When Len didn’t reply Cisco continued, “He thought he did the right thing in texting you back with what he did. If this isn’t going anywhere or going in that direction then you owe it to him to tell him in person.”

 “Fine I’ll go see him,” Len replied coolly, “But I’m not coming with you.”

“Okay whatever, just do the right thing, for once,” Cisco said then walked away.

Len was left sitting there feeling a mixture of different emotions. So Barry hadn’t replied in disgust? Len pulled his phone out and saw that Barry had indeed replied in kind. Len then knew he had royally screwed up and needed to apologise.

******

Len knew he had really messed up after seeing the reply Barry had sent. Barry hadn’t cut off contact at all, didn’t find what he’d done disgusting or too much. He’d sent his own picture back and now Len felt completely stupid for doubting Barry in the first place. He’d jumped to conclusions far too quickly, like always and nearly isolated the one person he’d made a connection with in a long time.

Len snuck into S.T.A.R. labs and made his way toward the cortex, hoping to find Barry there. Hoping he could still make this right. He felt anxious and nervous, things he never usually felt. He rounded the corner and saw Barry sat atop one of the desks, head down and looking like the epitome of sadness. He hated that he’d caused that.

He slowly stepped inside and Barry spotted him, looking a little shocked at actually seeing Len there. After all it wasn’t as if they’d ever seen each other socially.

“Scarlet?”

“I thought you didn’t want to see me?”

“I’m sorry if I gave you that impression that was my fault. I definitely still want to see you, if you want to see me?” Len asked cautiously, he still wasn’t sure quite where they stood.

Barry turned and looked Len in the eyes with a bright smile.

“I thought I’d ruined things with you,” Barry said.

“Never, Barry. It was my own stupid fault, I just assumed I’d crossed a line and didn’t want to see your response. I didn’t even check my phone when I saw your message.”

Barry laughed lightly. “That does tend to help when two people are communicating. You’re an idiot you know that right?”

Len walked up closer to Barry and Barry jumped down off the desk he was sitting on.

“I know and I’m sorry. So, can we get back to communicating?” Len asked hopefully.

“I think we can,” Barry said with a smile.

They stood there for a few minutes chatting.

At some point Cisco had re-entered the room and was currently looking exasperated due to the two men who were behind him awkwardly flirting, well their version of flirting he assumed. Honestly, it was painful. And he had work to do. Cisco spun round in his chair.

“Okay, okay as great as this little reunion is, and yeh I’ve very happy things worked out, I need to work and so this,” he gestured to the both of them, “can move to somewhere else.”

“Uhh, sure yeah. Sorry,” Barry said sheepishly. Then there was a flash of lightning and both men were gone from the room.

Well at least they were gone from the labs.

******

“Shit. You could have warned me Scarlet,” Len said when they came to a stop in what must have been Barry’s place.

“Oh sorry, I’m sorry. I get a little impulsive sometimes.” Barry gave Len his best apology smile. “Uhh, now we’re alone we should probably talk this through and just get everything out there just so no one has any illusions about what we’re doing here.

“Agreed,” Len said and gestured for Barry to lead the way.

Barry led Len to his sofa and both of them sat with about a foot between them. Len turned to face Barry straight away.

“Barry I am so sorry. I really am. You have no idea how much I beat myself up after sending that picture. It was a stupid impulsive decision. I just couldn’t bear the rejection when you inevitably replied that you were disgusted by me or something of the like. This may come as a surprise but I’m not good at this kind of thing and I never wanted to upset you.”

Barry listened intently, taking one of Len’s hands into his own as Len spoke, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. He could pick up on the fact that this was taking a lot for Len to speak so openly and honestly.

“No, no I wasn’t disgusted by it. Just I honestly had no idea to respond, no idea what it meant. It took me a few days to figure out what to do, I’ve never exactly been in that situation before. And when you didn’t reply I was sure _I_ was the one who’d messed things up _._ ”

“I’m so sorry again, I was too angry with myself to see what your reply said, I was sure I’d ruined things.”

“Never. If uh truth be told, I liked what you sent me,” Barry said deliberately not looking at Len, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He could feel his face turning the same shade as his suit.

“Oh really?” Len drawled.

“Just out of curiosity,” Barry deliberately diverted the conversation, “what made you take it in the first place?”

Now it was Len’s turn to get a little embarrassed. “I was horny and thought it would be funny.”

“Oh. Were you umm, were you thinking of me?” Barry asked quietly.

“Yes,” Len admitted.

“So it seems a little unfair now how you’ve got all these pictures of me but I only have the one of you… does this mean I’ll get a real life viewing?” Barry asked, blushing furiously.

Len wasn’t sure how to respond honestly so in lieu of a reply he pulled Barry’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Then he shifted closer and gently pressed a kiss to Barry’s lips. Barry kissed back and deepened the kiss, arms coming up around Len’s neck and back.

They kissed like that for a few seconds and then Barry untangled his arms and started to pull his cardigan and shirt off, wanting to feel Len as close to him as he could. They continued kissing for a little while longer; Len was now hovering over Barry on his sofa where Barry had pulled him down on top of him.

The fact that Len hadn’t lost any clothes didn’t go unnoticed though but Barry decided not to query anything for now and just to enjoy it. He was pretty sure he’d read Len correctly anyway in the fact that he was shy about his body.

Eventually Len started to sit up a bit more and he pulled Barry up and into his side.

“Let’s just agree to no more pictures of anyone okay?” Len stated, still catching his breath.

“I think that would be best,” Barry agreed. “You’re a very good cuddler,” he added.

“Shh Red, don’t tell anyone okay? I have a reputation after all.”

Barry chuckled. “Well with me you can have all the cuddles you want.” Barry nuzzled into his side a little more, seeking more of Len’s body heat against his bare skin. He’d pick his clothes back up in a bit.

“I’d like that,” Len replied quietly, squeezing Barry to him and interlinking their fingers of their free hands. “And if we just take things... slow.”

“Of course,” Barry answered, reaching up to press a kiss to Len’s cheek, understanding what Len was saying without him having to elaborate. “Prepare to be showered with kisses and cuddles,” he said with a wide grin.

 Len just laughed. He liked the sound of that a lot.


End file.
